


Triple HBIC

by PikaPals16



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chloe and regina are twins, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Heathers characters are seniors, I actually don't know if there will be angst, I'm too lazy to come up with a plot so Heere we are, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Pinkberry, Relationships are added as requested, be more chill characters are juniors, because i suck at writing, boyf riends - Freeform, but only because Chloe hates change, connected oneshots, everyone's probably OOC, heather chandler Chloe and regina are all sisters, mean girls characters are juniors, poly Heathers + Veronica, poly Plastics + Cady, send me request pls, someone help me, tags are bad, technically requests, veronica is a matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: Let's be honest. If Heather Chandler, Chloe Valentine, and Regina George all went to the same school they'd fight right?But what if they were sisters too?------------------------------AU where the three HBIC's of Heathers, Be More Chill, and Mean Girls are sisters and it's chaos.





	1. Requests please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put requests in the comments please!

HELLOOOOOOO!

So, I'm too lazy to make an actual plot for this, so we're doing this instead!

Conditions:

1\. No smut (I can say that they did _it _but otherwise, I will not write it)

2\. I will do pretty much any ship EXCEPT SQUIP with anyone (seriously who came up with that, it's weird [not to be rude or anything, just saying])

2a. Also I will only ship Chloe/Brooke as Pinkberry (aka not them with anyone else, I just love this ship too much to change it and it's so underrated that imma write even if no one requests it ;P )

3\. All oneshots are in the SAME timeline. I will find a way to connect them together to make is _seem _like there's some plot.

4\. If you request two different ships with the same person (ex. Boyf riends and expensive headphones), I will make it a poly relationship. Just saying.

5\. Must follow my head cannons. If it doesn't, I'll reply with explanation.

6\. I don't really cuss... (I'll try to not make it weird though. it might just be starred)

Setup for AU:

\- High school: Northshore High

\- State: New Jersey

\- Plastics, Heathers, and whatever we call the Chloe+Brooke+Jenna are all in the school. They're always fighting for who's the _actual _"popular clique" (most feared/loved. you get the point)

\- Heather Chandler, Chloe Valentine, and Regina George are all siblings.

\- Chloe and Regina are twins

\- Their last name is Chandler

\- Only Rich has a SQUIP so far.*

\- Cady just moved from Africa

\- Starts on the first day of school (or end of summer if requested)

\- Veronica joined the Heathers in junior year (Heathers + co. are all seniors)

\- JD moved to Northshore in junior year but did NOT kill anyone.

*THIS IS POST-SQUIP BUT RICH'S SQUIP DID NOT DEACTIVATE

Completely random, but worth saying:

BMC is obsessed with Hamilton.

Mean Girls is obsessed with The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals.

Heathers is obsessed with Dear Evan Hansen.

(this is only bc I want them all to be theatre nerds... but I didn't know if either mean girls or heathers should be obsessed with DEH, so if you think it should be changed, PLS LET ME KNOW)


	2. The Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heere's something for you to read! Which btw, was not from a request, I just wrote it to give some "context" or "setup" if you will.

_<Chloe's POV>_

_September 1, 2019_

_Dear Diary,_

_Imagine this. Your two older sisters think you're better than you, when clearly you're the best daughter. You hate being the youngest (even though one of your sisters is your twin), and are constantly reminded of it. Despite all the arguing and fighting and such, you're always there for each other because you're so alike. Well, I guess you know my life at this point. But right now, I'm about to start junior year at Northshore High and in the world we live in, people get outed all the time in junior year._

_Well, except for my sister Heather. She's a senior this year, meaning it's her last year of her fighting with us. Most HBIC's would be happy--one less girl to take care of. But like I said, she's my sister, and as much as I hate to admit it, I really care about her. But, I'd rather say I care about Heather than say I care about Regina. Regina's my twin, and you'd be lucky if she didn't stomp all over you (figuratively, but sometimes literally). As far as sexuality goes, I'd say I'm bi, and both Heather and Regina are lesbian (all closed btw)_

_The three of us each have our own groups of friends. We don't really interact much at school unless one approaches another's "territory". Which is why this year should go as normal._

_Sincerely,_

_Chloe Chandler_

"Heather! Regina! Hurry up!" I call out after shutting my diary. I was always the first to finish getting ready. If everything went normally, Heather would come down the stairs next. As I wait for her arrival, I stare at the diary Brooke had gotten me for my birthday. Pink and yellow, both of our favorite colors. My thoughts are interrupted by the all too familiar sound of black heeled boots rushing down the stairs. A sound that will soon be left behind.

"Let's go, we're leaving Regina behind." I spring up from my position on the couch. I follow Heather to the front door as she twirls her keys around her fingers. Right as we open the front door, my belated twin sprints down the stairs and pushes pass Heather and I. _Huh. Sprints. Regina never runs._

"SHOTGUN!" _That says it. _I run after her in attempt to get to the car before her while Heather stands on the porch and watches us with amusement. Heather always drives us to school. After a bit of pushing, I manage to slip myself into the front seat. Regina scoffs and reluctantly makes her way to the back seat. Heather locks the front door and tosses Regina and I our spare keys before settling herself into the driver's seat. Our parents are never home. Despite the nannies, we pretty much grew up taking care of each other. We all sigh before Heather pulls out of the driveway.

I never payed this much attention to our lives until today. Heather is wearing her signature red blazer and plaid skirt. I expect her other Heathers (plus Veronica) to be wearing their signature colors as well. I take a look at my outfit. My pink jacket, black crop and black skirt, with my signature sunglasses propped on my head. In the mirror I look at Regina's outfit. Pink tank top, pink leather jacket, and white jeans. _Of course. It's Wednesday. On Wednesdays they where pink. _

I think about our mom's car that sits in the driveway. The silver convertible that she reserved specifically for us. She was thoughtful, in a way, just, distant. And the car we're sitting in. Heather's red Porsche was a gift from her friends--Heathers Duke and McNamara.

I think about all those times we were there for each other. How we had each others' backs whenever we f***ed up. And now how Heather's gonna leave for college after she graduates. How we won't be our little trio anymore. How it's all gonna change.

"Earth to Chloe!" My thoughts are once again interrupted, this time by Regina. "Something wrong?" I shake my head.

"Nothing. Just thinking. I mean, Heather's gonna leave us when the year's over. You ever think about it?" Heather grips the steering wheel.

"I'd rather not." Heather smirks. "But we all know the two of you are gonna trash the house when I'm gone." Regina coughs and scoots forward in her seat.

"Excuse me, the only reason we haven't trashed the house yet is because no one wants to clean it." We all laugh at that and a few minutes later we arrive at school. We all take a deep breath and exit the car, not bothering to say goodbye as we head our separate ways.

It was routine. We've all accepted it. We're all used to it. Yet. I feel the urge to change that. To make this year different. And I feel it will.


	3. Heere come the Poly's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WickedDisney55 commented: What I was thinking was basically Poly Heathers+Veronica and Poly Plastics+Cady (can add Janis later if someone asks for Cady/Janis if you want) Cady just entered right so have her be taken under the plastics wings with no other reason than because Regina thinks she's fucking cute and needs to make Cady hers. I can totally see Veronica forging notes for Regina/Chloe if they ask/she sees them in a bind (although she would be loyal to the Heathers) making her a semi older sister figure to them or something similar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @WickedDisney55 I took out some stuff from ur comment so it wasn't too long, hope that's alright!
> 
> And a note for all future chapters, if I star out cuss words in texts/diary entries, that doesn't mean they wrote the word with stars, they actually write the word out. The stars are just me being a person who doesn't cuss. Practically everyone heere cusses, soooo yea just saying.

_<Veronica's POV>_

_September 1, 2019_

_Dear Diary,_

_You know I think I'm pretty lucky for a student at Northshore. Being friends with who I call the most popular and powerful clique at school is pretty lucky for someone like me. And what makes it better is that I've somehow gotten them to not bully Martha anymore. But what makes it worse? See, I've got this huge crush on the Heathers. And I mean I'm in love with all three of them equally._

_Heather McNamara: Her sweet personality, how much she cares about all of us (even Martha). That sunny smile she has on her face every single day, despite how f***ed up it gets. Her cheer performances, god knows how she got that good._

_Heather Duke: Yes, she does get jealous at times, but I find it absolutely adorable. And the way her cheeks flush when she gets embarrassed, especially since she acts all tough, we all know she secretly cares about all of us._

_Heather Chandler: See, I don't think I need to explain Chandler. I mean, who wouldn't have a huge crush on the mythic b**ch? She's always protecting the other Heathers and I when some a**hole decides it'd be a good idea to, well, do I have to explain?_

_And don't get me wrong, they're all hot as f***. Just. Not me. I know I've been friends with them for a year (and to be honest, they were more b**chy last year), but I never understood why they chose me. I'm just not, good enough._

_Sincerely,_

_Veronica_

"There you are Ronnie!" Closing my blue diary, I watch as Mac drags Heather Chandler and Duke over to my position on the stairs. "Thank goodness we found you!" I stand up. I'm the tallest in our group, Heather Chandler second tallest, then Mac, then Duke. The height difference isn't that big though.

"What the matter? Is Giraffe making out with Shane Oman again?" Regina's name always reminds me of a giraffe for some reason. Heather Chandler found it hilarious, and now it's our code name for her.

"Of course not, idiot." Duke rolls her eyes. "Mac's first therapist appointment is today. You practically eat brain tumors for breakfast, so we had to come remind you." _Oh yeah. _After Mac tried to overdose last year, Heather Chandler, Duke, and I have been trying our best to help Mac to the best of our abilities. After a lot of convincing and cuddles, we've managed to convince her to see a therapist. Mac grips Heather Chandler's arm. She looks away, but because we're all such great friends, we all know she wants to comfort Mac. Heather Chandler and Mac were best friends first; completely separate from Martha, Duke and I in our childhood. Duke joined the Heathers around 4th grade, when popularity started to become a thing. I stayed with Martha until junior year. I still hang out with Martha on Thursdays, and she's the only person I've told about my pining (my parents know I'm bi though).

"VERONICA!" I blink my eyes to find Heather red all up in my face. I try to focus on her anger and not her cuteness. 

"Yes Heather?" I say, trying to sound innocent. She stands up straight.

"Are you coming or not?" Right as I'm about to say yes, I see Chloe from the corner of my eye. I know what she wants.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." They stare at me for a second. They seem....disappointed? Before I can ask, they turn around strut to the lunch room, where majority of students are. Chloe slowly comes out from the hallway she was hiding in. I know what she wants before she tells me. "Let me guess. Brooke?"

"I'll do the talking Sawyer." Her voice is cold and her arms are crossed. "I need a forgery in Dustin Kropp's handwriting."

_<Chloe's POV>_

It's routine to go find Veronica Sawyer when I need a favor. Or if Regina needs a favor, but that's more unlikely. Veronica's gotten me out of some tight situations when Heather was sick, or just not there. During my freshman year, I've had to limit my talks with Veronica. And once Heather took possession of her, I've had to limit them even more. Of course, I could just message her, but with sisters like mine, you have to keep everything to your clique.

Veronica rolls her eyes and gets right on it. I don't have to tell her what it's for because she knows. She always does at this point. My weight is shifted to my left leg, as I stare.

"You know, you'd have to worry less about Brooke if you'd just confess to her." To the other kids, nothing has changed, but my eyes widen. 

"What are you talking about Sawyer?" My voice still sounds calm. _Why are the routines already being broken? I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready. _Veronica raises an eyebrow.

"You know, Jenna isn't the only one who plays matchmaker." I look away. "I think I'd recognize a fellow bisexual in gay panic." _Why is Veronica so good at this? Did Heather tell her? Probably not, we swore we wouldn't out each other. But then... _

"If you're outing me, you obviously want something. So what is it?" Veronica finishes up the note and hands it to me. I quickly read it over before Veronica speaks up again.

_Dear Brooke,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm dumping you for Madeline._

_I cheated on you over the summer and just thought you should know._

_-Dustin_

"I don't want anything." My head tilts back up as my eyes meet Veronica's. "I'm just suggesting you tell her about your pining before she starts dating someone else." I smirk,

"I could say the same thing to you." And walk away. Because she knows what I mean. Therefore, she has no right to tell me what to do. She never did. I see her get up to find her clique; as I go to find mine.

~ ~ ~

_<Regina's POV>_

It started over the summer. Seeing my two best friends in the sun apparently turned me more gay then I can imagine. Making out with them (separately) filled me with joy. Confessing gave me closure. Dating both of them is the best thing that has happened to me. I love the both of them equally. And they love me. It's so much easier to hide a relationship when you already spend so much time together as a clique. You have no idea, just like my sisters. And everyone else.

_Ugh. Will this day end? _I'm relieved to finally get out of class and make my way to our usual table. No one would dare steal the middle three tables. It's been set in stone. And it just feels right. They're set up in a triangle, because the school can't make up their god damn minds about who’s the actual lead clique.

Everything seems normal. Gretchen and Karen are looking hot as usual. Jason is hitting on some girl right in front of Gretchen (obviously she doesn’t like him, it’s all for show). The unusual part is how f***ing cute the girl is.

_I’ve clearly come to terms with my poly sexuality but isn’t three girlfriends too much? But then again... this girl is really cute. Sure her clothing and such needs some work, but nothing I can’t help her with. God, I wonder how hot she’d become... Ok, this is getting out of hand, I have two amazing girlfriends—who are also poly—we can talk about this. Right after I call this adorable thing over._

”Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?” I take my chance.

”Jason, why are you such a skeez? You don’t just come to a party, with Gretchen, then patronize a poor girl in front of her the next day.” To my left, Gretchen acts hurt and to my right, Karen acts dazed out as usual (Gretchen and I have been helping her, and she’s been doing better in her studies). I direct my attention to the unnamed girl. “Do you want to have sex with him?”

I note her sort of blond and brunette hair and blue eyes. I also note how scared she looks at my question and how uncomfortable and tense her body gets.

”No thank you.” She says, immediately shaking her head after. _God, even her voice is cute._

"Great." I smile politely before turning my attention towards the Jason the jack*ss. "Bye Jason." I give him a little wave as he walks away. The unnamed girl also starts walking away before... "Wait." She stops and meets my eyes. She looks toward her left; Gretchen follows her gaze, while I keep my eyes on her. After a second of thought, she sits down across from me. My girlfriends stop what they're doing and focus on this new girl. "Why don't I know you?"

"Um, I'm new, I just moved heere from Kenya." _There's no way. _"My name's Cady."

"Have you even been to a real school?" Gretchen pops in to the conversation. Cady shakes her head. "Oh my god, there's no way." Cady shakes her head again.

"I was homeschooled before I moved heere." Karen tilts her head to the left. If we weren't in public, I'd move her head slightly to rest on my shoulder.

"Wait, if you're from Africa, why are you white?" I scoff and roll my eyes--my gaze is still on Cady. Gretchen leans towards the table and Karen.

"Karen, honey, you can't just ask people why they're white." Gretchen turns to Cady. "Sorry about her."

"Oh, it's fine. I figured I'd get it a lot." Cady smiles. _I can't take this anymore. _I lean over the table and lower my voice to a whisper.

"Can you excuse us for one minute." Before she can reply, Karen bursts in again.

"You can go over to that table you were looking at while you wait." Cady nods and waits for us to whisper to each other before swiftly walking towards...._ugh. Janis Sarkisian's table. Why is she going there?_

"Gina." Gretchen grabs my attention. Her brown hair is nicely curled and in a half-updo. "What's up?"

"I want to add her to the Plastics." I get straight to the point. Gretchen and Karen stare at me in shock for a second before returning to their "normal" state. "With your permission."

"Gina, are you being soft?" Karen's mocking tone made me smile. Her straight blond hair goes down just past her shoulders, completely matching her brown eyes in my opinion. I knew she was joking, and she was right. These two, plus my sisters, are the only two who could make me like that. "Regina?" I hum. _I've got to stop spacing out like that._

"Regina, babe, why do you want to add her to our clique? We'd spend less time with just the three of us." Gretchen sounds worried. I grab both of my girlfriend's hands to reassure them.

"But. Don't you think she's...I don't know. Cute?" I cringe at the sudden statement. Gretchen and Karen are all right with the way things are. Why change that? "I'm sorry, never mind."

"No no no no no." Gretchen spams. She places her other hand on top of mine. "I swear, it's fine. She's not just cute, she's really nice too. She's in my English class, and let me borrow a pencil without question or some snarky comment. No one else has done that before." Karen follows suite.

"Yeah. She told me how to spell orange and didn't make fun of me." I smile. Genuinely this time. "One condition." Gretchen and I focus our attention on Karen. "If she hates us for being gay, or isn't gay herself, can we kick her out?" We all giggle. I scoff and roll my eyes in the process.

"Obviously." I tell Karen to go get Cady, since she's the one who sent her off in the first place. Cady follows Karen back obediently. "All right. Heere's the deal, we don't do this very often, so just know this is a very big opportunity..."

~ ~ ~

_<Gretchen's POV>_

So Regina gives Cady the rundown of the whole 'sitting at our table and being a Plastic' ordeal. Of course, I've had this memorized since the Plastics became a thing.

1\. You can only wear sweats or track pants on Friday

2\. You can't buy any new clothes without asking the others

3\. On Wednesdays we wear pink! :)

4\. You can't wear any other person's signature item. For Regina, it's her 'R' necklace, for Karen, it's that ring she wears everyday (she doesn't remember why, she just wears it), and for me, it's my hoop earrings (Regina let me wear them again after we started dating).

5\. Be careful around vests. Just do it.

6\. You can only wear your hair in a ponytail once per week.

7\. You can't date one of our exes. Exes of other cliques are allowed, since we're so much better than them anyway. (Not that it fully matters, but we _are _dating. This rule is just for public image).

Cady attempts to eat the information up. She keeps nodding, but I can tell she's struggling. After all, I know everything about everyone. Jenna Rolan is just a less hot and less popular version of me.

The bell rings. Everyone gets up to leave, and right before I head towards my next class with Regina and Karen, I turn to Cady.

"Come sit with us tomorrow. It'll be fetch!" I scurry off to Regina and Karen, who were waiting for me at the edge of the cafeteria.

~ ~ ~

_<Brooke's POV>_

I'm currently outside the front door, waiting for Chloe. Normally, she'd be the one to call the meetings, but I need to get this off my chest.

"Brookie!" My head turns towards the all too familiar voice. Not that it's bad, I absolutely love her voice. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" We head towards my [mom's] car. The drive to Pinkberry is short--we're there before we know it. As we get out, I notice the way her hair shines in the sun, brown hair with blond tips. We get in, get our frozen yogurt (it's different every time, so why both telling what we got?) and sit in our usual booth in the back. Perfect for what I'm about to tell her.

"So." Chloe starts the conversation. We're both pretty outgoing but she was always the more outgoing one. "What did you want to tell me?" I take a deep breath. _She'll understand right? She always does. I mean, she's been there every time a guy has broken up with me. She's always telling me there's someone better, and she does get mad at me, but she was even there today, when Dustin broke with me. THROUGH A HANDWRITTEN NOTE! I mean who does that? She deserves to know. _I put it on the table, straightforward (the irony in that).

"I'm pan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Heere's the first chapter, and it probably sucks... but if for some reason you actually like it, gimme more prompts/oneshot ideas in the comments!  
I'm really sorry I don't post quickly!! But, if I don't post for a while, it's not cuz I'm abandoning it or I have writer's block, it's cuz life is life and I get busy, so pls bear with the slow updates.


	4. Let’s have a sleepover at my house!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @WickedDisney55 commented: Ok can you do one where after a week or 2 into the school year the sisters all set up a sleepover with their respective cliques without realizing they set it up for the same night and shenanigans ensue (truth or dare, never have I ever, etc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> icyb*tch--Chloe  
pinkberryyall--Brooke  
imbetterthangretchen--Jenna  
mythicb*tch--Heather Chandler  
imasmurf--Veronica  
lemon--Heather Mac  
ducky--Heather Duke  
THEb*tch--Regina  
hottergossipthanjenna--Gretchen  
myskirtistiny--Karen  
Cady--Cady (her name changes later tho just saying)

_<Chloe’s POV>_

“I’m pan.” I hear the words come out of her mouth, but I can’t quite put my finger on it. _Brooke? Pan? What?_

”Really?” Is the only response I can think of. I add on, “Not in a bad way, I mean, I’m bi, so....” to make it not seem so awkward but nevertheless it arose. _It's not like I'm bi because of her... right?_

"Wow....Clo....I never would've guessed...someone like you would be...um..." Brooke stammers out. A moment of silence passes before either of us speaks again. "We're good right?" 

"Right. Of course." I try to think of something to say without it sounding like I'm gay for her. _'Cause that's not true...right? _"I love you so much, best friend." I can almost hear my heartbeat as I say it. _Why am I feeling this way? _

"I love you too!" Brooke says without hesitation. Then, as if on cue, Jenna Rolan walk in through the door. Don't get me wrong, the three of us _are _best friends, despite what everyone else says, Brooke and I are just closer best friends.

"Brooke! Chloe!" Brooke and I wave Jenna over to our table where she takes a seat next to Brooke. _It's amazing how she's still friends with me after all I've said and done to her. She's probably even a tiny bit scared of me._ "So, you guys coming out to each other or something?" Our eyes widen as Jenna giggles. "It's fine besties, I don't mind." Brooke and I breathe a sigh of relief before joining in on Jenna's laughter. _First day of school? Complete._

~ ~ ~

_September 15, 2019_

_Dear Diary,_

_The one thing that's good about your parents never being home? You can invite anyone at anytime. When you live with two sisters who have other friends? You have unspoken liberty to kick them out. And they won't care. It's just routine.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Chloe Chandler_

After putting away my diary, I take out my phone. _Is it only two weeks into school? Yes. Am I about to have a sleepover at my house with my two besties? Yes. Do I care that it's probably way too early in the school year for a sleepover? No._

\- - - - -

_ icyb*tch sent a message to 'Just the hottest b*tches in school' _

**icyb*tch: **sup motherf*ckers

**imbetterthangretchen: **no u

**pinkberryyall: **guys be nice

**pinkberryyall:** clo u were saying?

**icyb*tch: **sleepover at my house this friday and u'd better be there b*tches

**pinkberryyall: **chloe...

**icyb*tch: **I would like to cordially invite both of you to my sleepover that is this Friday.

**imbetterthangretchen: **ewww proper grammar

**icyb*tch: **nmf 

**icyb*tch: **does it look like i care?

**imbetterthangretchen: **SO its in two days?

**icyb*tch: **yea

**icyb*tch: **parents r outta town

**pinkberryyall: **again?

**icyb*tch: **its not that big a deal

**pinkberryyall: **u sure?

**imbetterthangretchen: **u sure?

**icyb*tch: **yea its fine

**icyb*tch: **u coming or not?

**pinkberryyall: **always!

**imbetterthangretchen: **yup!

**icyb*tch: **perfect

_ mythicb*tch sent a message to 'Heather squad plus a veronica' _

**mythicb*tch: **u'd better be on b*tches

**lemon:** hi!

**ducky: **sup

_ducky change their name to Duke_

_imasmurf changed Duke's name to ducky_

**imasmurf:** no

**ducky: **f*ck u

**mythicb*tch: **anyway...

**mythicb*tch: **parents r out of town again

**lemon: **oh no! wanna talk about it? <3

**imasmurf: **mac ur too pure for this world

**mythicb*tch: **no im fine

**mythicb*tch: **perfect opportunity for a sleepover no?

**ducky: **f*ck yea count me in

**imasmurf: **that was quick

**imasmurf: **friday right?

**mythicb*tch: **yea

**mythicb*tch: **and heather, ill pick u up from cheer

**lemon: **thx heather!

**imasmurf: **may i just say I hate the chat name

_ducky changed the chat name to 'stoplight squad plus a blueberry'_

**ducky:** better?

**imasmurf: **f*ck u heather

**lemon: **i for one like ur nickname

**mythicb*tch: **change it back heather

**mythicb*tch: **ik u were there when _they _said that

**ducky: **fine

_ducky changed the chat name to 'Heather squad plus a veronica'_

**imasmurf: **wait when who said what?

**mythicb*tch: **none of ur beeswax veronica 

**mythicb*tch: **at least not right now

**mythicb*tch: **anyway, sleepover friday don't forget b*tches

_imasmurf sent a private message to lemon_

**imasmurf: **has heather always been this secretive?

**lemon: **heather doesn't rlly like talking bout her feelings

**lemon: **she tells us when she's ready

**imasmurf: **k maybe i'm just being paranoid

**lemon:** no ur fine were all like that

**imasmurf: **god theres still so much to learn bout yall 

**lemon: **y u like this :(

**imasmurf: **srry not srry 

**imasmurf: **but thx for the reassurance <3

**lemon: **<3

_THEb*tch sent a message to 'cold hard plastics'_

**THEb*tch: **Hello my loves!

**hottergossipthanjenna: **hello gina!

**myskirtistiny: **hi!

**THEb*tch: **We'll make a new group chat for just the three of us after this.

**myskirtistiny: **wait wat?

**THEb*tch: **Gretch, add Cady.

**hottergossipthanjenna:** ok?

_hottergossipthanjenna added Cady to ‘cold hard plastics’_

**Cady: **hey guys!

**hottergossipthanjenna: **ugh cady ur username is so boring

_hottergossipthanjenna changed Cady’s name to africagurl_

**africagurl: **hey, it wasn’t THAT bad

**africagurl: **also, who’s who?

**myskirtistiny: **im karen

**hottergossipthanjenna: **gretchen

**THEb*tch: **Yours truly.

**africagurl: **i don’t mean to be rude, but...

**africagurl: **ewwww proper grammarrrrrr

**THEb*tch: **Shut up Cady.

**THEb*tch: **Anyway, the three of you are invited to my sleepover this Friday.

**myskirtistiny: **wait, who’s house is it at?

**africagurl: **???

**hottergossipthanjenna: **its at regina’s house sweetie

**myskirtistiny: **ooooooooo ok :)

**myskirtistiny: **im coming

**hottergossipthanjenna: **u know im coming!!!

**africagurl: **wait, this friday?

**africagurl: **as in like,,,, two days??

**THEb*tch: **Are we gonna have a problem?

**africagurl: **NO MAAM

**myskirtistiny: **wait,,,isn't that ur sis's line?

**THEb*tch: **We don't talk about that.

**THEb*tch: **I don't care.

**africagurl: **just asked my parents

**africagurl: **i can go

**THEb*tch: **Great. Official Plastic initiation is a go.

**africagurl: **wait what?

**africagurl: **guys?

**africagurl: **GUYSSSSSSS??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma split this request up cuz this chapter is long....  
send me request for the next part!!!  
thx for reading, love u <3


	5. Let's have a sleepover at my house! pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt. 2 of last chapter :)

<Cady's_ POV>_

Friday came in no time. I'm currently sitting in Janis's house, waiting out the few hours before I go to Regina's house. Janis and Damian were the first two to actually _want _to be my friends since I've moved to America. And I'm grateful for their friendship and advice. But.... there's just something about the Plastics that I can't help but disagree with them on.

"I just don't see what you mean." Janis is on the loveseat next to Damian (although she's told me he's gay). She's wearing her usual denim jacket, and Damian is wearing his usual flannel. "They've been nice to me all year." Janis leans in to whisper, as if they're right around the corner eavesdropping.

"That's what they want you to think." Janis goes back to her original position. "They're evil and you'd better tell us all the evil things they say at that sleepover." I purse my lips and nod before answering.

"Sure. Of course." I check my phone for the time. "I gotta go, we're meeting up at the mall before we head to Regina's house." Right as I'm about to leave, Janis and Damian grab each of my arms. They speak simultaneously.

"Cady." I look back. I see fear? Worry? Shock? I'm still relatively new at 'American socializing'. "Just...be careful. Ok?" They let go, allowing me to properly answer them face to face--instead of over my shoulder.

"Of course."

~ ~ ~

Regina's house is big compared to the other houses I've seen in America. Regina's house is HUGE compared to our little tents in Kenya.

"Ready b*tches?" The three of us nod and Regina proceeds to unlock the door. I expected to see absolutely no one in the house, not two girls arguing. One with two girls behind her, the other with three. "WHAT IS GOING ON HEERE?!" Regina screams. I've heard her raise her voice before, but...never scream. It's....terrifying. "This is supposed to be MY sleepover."

"Pff. You wish."

"_I _planned ours first!" One of the girls originally arguing crosses her arms and shifts her weight to one side. In the animal world, the one who thinks they're most dominant initiates a challenge. Well, I guess this is what girls heere call a challenge. Regina and the other girl step forward, following the first's lead. I lean in towards Gretchen and whisper--the tension in the room is high, but I have no clue what's going on.

"Hey Gretch, what's going on?" She whispers back.

"Oh, right, you haven't been heere that long have you? It's a sister stare off."

"They're sisters??" I may have said that too loud, because everyone turns to me. Especially the three in the middle. "Whoops." I mutter to myself.

"Regina, why'd you have to invite the newbie? Now I really am the smarter twin." _Twin? _

"It doesn't matter if she invited her or not Chloe. What matters is how Regina failed to teach her little experiment the ways of our school."

"SHUT UP HEATHER!" The girl in red (who apparently her name is Heather) would've charged at Regina if the three behind her weren't holding her back. After Heather calms down, Regina takes initiative. "Cady is _not _an idiot. She just hasn't been _properly_ introduced to our ways. Since she's now involved in what we do, I think it's only fair if she meets the opponents." I resist the urge to crawl up in a ball. Regina told me before that it shows you're not confident in yourself, and that low to no confidence wasn't allowed in the Plastics. I beat of silence goes by before Chloe (I think?) breaks it.

"Ugh. You're so boring Regina." She directs her attention to me. I can feel the fire in her eyes, analyzing my worthiness. "Hi. Chloe Chandler." Based off the star pajamas she was wearing, she probably got heere first. _Ok, maybe all that observing animals in Africa will pay off if I got her name right. _"This is my clique: Brooke." Brooke was wearing some white pjs with hearts on them. "And Jenna." Jenna was wearing sweatpants and a black t-shirt. "We don't need a fourth, because we're just that great." She walks up to me and sticks her hand out. Being polite, I reach out to shake it, before she moves her hand last second. "But you joined _her _clique." _Oh. She means the Plastics. Doesn't she? _"And that makes us enemies." She then flips her hair and goes back to join Brooke and Jenna. 

And with that, Heather walks center. The red blazer she's wearing indicates that she found Chloe and her group right when she got home. The other girls, I assume she invited, each have their own colored blazer. One with yellow, one with green, and the last with blue.

"Heather Chandler. Mythic b*tch of the Heathers. The yellow one is Heather McNamara." The girl with a yellow blazer eagerly waves her hand at me before it gets swat down by the other two. _Ok, she's probably the innocent one. _"The green one is Heather Duke." The girl with the green blazer doesn't make any obvious movement, but she rolls her eyes then stares at me. _Jealous much? I mean, I haven't been heere that long, but I can tell (for some reason). _"And the blue is Veronica Sawyer." I'm about to ask why she isn't a 'Heather' when I look over and meet eyes with the girl with the blue blazer. She shakes her head frantically, as if she's trying to save me from humiliation. _Huh. She's not so bad. _"We're all seniors, so you better listen to us *sshole." _I'm for sure gonna have trouble remembering that. _Like Chloe, she flips her hair and goes back to her friends. 

Regina faces me (and the other Plastics), completely ignoring the other people in the house.

"Chloe and Heather--Chandler are my sisters." Regina helps me out by stating which Heather. _Wait, that should've been obvious, Regina's last name is Chandler. _"They think they're the better HBIC than I am. Always have, always will." I can see the disgust in all three of them. "And this." I assume she means the rivalry. "Causes war. Especially since this dumb*ss school can't pick the best one." _Ok, I think I got this. _

"Um, now that that's done..." A quiet voice speaks up. _Is that Brooke, or Heather.....the yellow one. Ugh, I need to remember which one is which. _

"Uh....Brooke, what are you doing?" _Oh so it is Brooke. _You can tell Chloe is trying to be nice to her, yet assertive enough to maintain her HBIC status (well, one third of top HBIC).

"Can't we just go on with the sleepover? Like, all of us?" Heather red (_Chandler right? Yea, that's Regina's sister) _looks like she's about to retort, when Heather yellow (_that one's......Duke?) _speaks up, probably glad one of the other more timid popular girls was able to speak up.

"Yeah, let's do it! Besides, Heather, didn't you say you wanted to spend as much time with your sisters as possible before gradua--"

"Shut up Heather!" _Oh, so that's her line. _Heather yellow's (_I'm seriously contemplating whether or not she's Duke_) widen. _Did she cross a line? _

"Aww, big sis is a softy!" Regina adds in a mocking tone. _I mean, what's wrong with that? Didn't Regina want the same thing? I bet Chloe's feels the same way too. _

"..............fine. Let's do it." Chloe finally agrees. _I guess this is happening now. But......what in the heck is Plastic initiation???_

_<Jenna's POV>_

I can tell you this: I know way more about people than Gretchen thinks I do. Like how she hooked up with both Regina AND Karen and is apparently a poly lesbian. The one power I have? My gay radar. Not to make it weird, but I totally know when someone's pining over someone. But don't get me wrong, it's _perfect _gossip material--people's sexualities that is. But _I _can keep my mouth shut. The rumors only spread when I want them to. The only other person I'd tell? Veronica Sawyer. Yes, she is from the Heathers (ugh) but if anyone is great at matchmaking, it's her. And completely anonymous too. You've got to hand it to her. It’s pretty impressive. 

We all head upstairs into Chloe's room. I think the others just followed us because we were heere first. Anyway, as we walk up the stairs, Veronica seems to be staring at the Heathers' *sses. Of course, I already know Veronica is into the three of them, but damn could she be anymore obvious? I mean, is she trying to get caught?

I'm the last one inside Chloe's room, and the Heathers and Plastics are changing in the room, undisturbed. Obviously, it's like the locker rooms, but with the amount of LGBTQ+ people in this room, I'm surprised no one's showing any signs of gay panic. Well, besides Veronica, but that's because she's oblivious as f***. Cady looks a bit disturbed, but she IS from Africa, so that's not surprising either. 

Chloe, Brooke, and I sit on the bed. I reach for my bag and quietly pull out the booze I brought. Before I can signal Brooke and Chloe about the alcohol, Gretchen calls me out. _That f***er. _

"Jenna has alcohol." Everyone stops shuffling. _Thanks a lot Gretchen. Thanks a lot. _"You know, since we're all doing this sleepover, you might as well share it with the rest of us." I don't need to look at Chloe to know I've been defeated. But it happens a lot, so it's fine. 

"Of course Gretchen." An idea pops into my head. _Oh, this'll be fun. _"One condition." Gretchen knows what I'm capable of. Veronica knows about 75%. The rest? Just half. "We're playing truth, drink, or dare." Heather Chandler scoffs.

"It's drink or dare genius. I'd expect someone like you would've known that." _You wanna play? Oh we can play sister. Or....girly..? _

"And I'd expect you would've confessed your love by now." _Gotcha. _Brooke snickers and Chloe playfully punches me in the arm. Heather Chandler's eyes widen. She hasn't told the other Heathers about it. Must be too close a call for her little crush. You can tell Heather McNamara wants to ask Heather Chandler about it, but fortunately for her, Veronica and Heather Duke stop her. Regina speaks up.

"Perfect. A little truth, drink, or dare will go along perfect with our Plastic initiation." Everyone 'ughs' (with the exception of the Plastics). Chloe breaks it up (thank god).

"Wait, doesn't the drinking part involve making out? We're all girls heere Jenna." _You're bi. What does it matter? Besides, it's not like anyone's gonna have you make out with your sisters. _

"So?" My response has no reply. "That being said, Chloe, you do the honors." The other sisters glare at me. _Aw, come on, what'd you expect? I'm Chloe's friend. _Brooke drags the two of us onto the floor into the circle that the others have formed. Chloe is in the middle, Brooke on her right, me on her left. The Heathers as a whole are on the left, and the Plastics on the right.

"Great." Chloe scans the circle, including the bottle of booze that has been placed in the middle. "Veronica." The blue girl snaps her head up--probably staring at the Heathers, even though they're right beside her. "Truth, drink, or dare?" Veronica thinks about it for a moment before carefully answering. She knows how intense these games get, and each choice is bad.....for all of us (except me of course).

"Drink."

_<Veronica's POV>_

_Ok, drink is the safest option right now.....I think. Besides, I want some of that alcohol. And,,,,,it's not like Chloe's gonna make me drink with any of the Heathers.....right? RiGhT??_

"Ok." She scans the circle again, and whispers to both Brooke and Jenna, probably making sure it's the 'right' choice. "I want you to drink with.......Duke." _Sh*t. _Everyone starts giggling, except Cady. _Poor girl, she has no idea what's in store does she? _

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Heather Duke and I make our way to the middle, and prepare ourselves. I see,,,,,,,nervousness? _She can't be nervous, she's straight. _"Ready?" Heather Duke nods without any comeback, which is really out of character for her. We start. We get to the making out part, and I swear I fall in love with her all over again. With the experience she has, she's absolutely amazing. _I wonder how good Mac and Chan are... _We pull away, panting. Duke has this look on her face that I can't comprehend. "Are you ok?" She purses her lips together before returning to her natural attitude.

"Fine." Heather Duke returns to her spot on Heather Chandler's left. I stand up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I leave the others behind, making my way through the all too familiar house. I've been heere so often, I want to be with them more. _Ugh. Bisexual distresssssss! Why'd it have to be the hottest and most obviously straight girls in the school? And I can't even out myself without getting bullied and feeling like sh*t. I don't deserve them. I'm not pretty enough. Just push the feelings down. Push them down. They wouldn't like you anyway._

I head back.

~ ~ ~

You can expect the normal. Mostly drinking, which is two girls (of the same clique) making out. Some dares, some truths. It's not that interesting until now. It's Gretchen's turn to ask someone, but since she was the last one, she has to ask Chloe. However, I think that's what she wanted all along.

"Chloe, truth, drink, or dare?" Everyone's more relaxed now, less on edge from the sudden merge of cliques. It's almost as if we were all friends. Keyword: almost.

"I'm reserving the energy for later ok? Truth." Gretchen almost has an evil smile, though, not as intimidating as Regina's.

"Are you crushing on someone in this room? If so, who?" A couple jaws drop. No one expects Gretchen to be so bad*ss yet heere she is. She gets a nod of approval from Regina and Karen. Cady I think is just trying hard to keep up with the amount of girl work she has to do. Chloe however, suddenly finds the floor very interesting. One thing you can count on when playing with these girls, is that everyone's super into it. 100% truth. _Wait,,,,does that mean....._

"Yes, I do." People's eyes widen and some gasp. _I mean, I already knew she was bi (ha, bi buddies), but it's still surprising to hear it come from __here mouth._

"Oh my gosh, who's it on?" An excited Heather Mac eagerly asks. Again, almost friends. "Wait, this means you're LGBTQ+ right?" Leave it to Mac to be completely innocent, and be accidentally offensive.

Chloe has a hard time coming out. From what I know, only the gossip girls, her sisters, and me know about her sexuality. Plus, she still has to say who her crush is.

"I'll tell you after um....." She stares directly at Gretchen, obviously trying to avoid eye contact with whoever she likes. "It's Brooke." Brooke, clearly shocked, leans forward, trying to meet Chloe's eyes.

"Chloe." The room is silent. Everyone wanting to know what's gonna happen next. "Chloe, look at me."

_<Chloe's POV>_

I can't bear to look at anyone. I'm not actually looking at Gretchen, but the wall behind her. Brooke calls my name, but all I can think about is how my coming out is going to ruin everything. Well, not the sexuality part, but the crush part. _I'm in love with Brooke. I hadn't even considered it until Veronica called me out. She may be Lohst, but I'm the one who doesn't know where I am. _

"Chloe." I give in. I can't resist her voice. Her hair, her cuddles, everything. My eyes are now watering, and,,,,,so are hers? "Chloe, I love you. Like, really love you." I wipe my eyes.

"Really?" My tone is more of doubt than hope. _I'm such a b*tch to everyone, why would she like me?_ Despite my disbelief, Brooke nods. "How?" Brooke quickly leans in, and soon, her lips are on mine._ I-I'm kissing Brooke._

Her lips are soft. I don't know what's going on for a few seconds, but soon, I start kissing back. It sounds cliché, but I really does feel like it was just the two of us there. We pull away, and I immediately miss the warmth of her breath. I suddenly remember the presence of the other girls. _Sh*t._

"About time *ssholes!" Veronica's voice fills the room, and the tension is released. Brooke and I give a nod saying 'we'll talk about this later' because it's my turn, and my target it right there.

"If that's how you feel _Ronnie, _truth, drink, or dare?" You can tell she wasn't expecting it because of how long she took to answer. Or, maybe that's just her.

"Dare." Said 'innocent girls' 'ooooh'. Said 'gossip girls' sit up, ready to take in the information, probably for gossip purposes. Said 'leaders' do nothing--nothing noticeable at least, who knows what Regina and Heather are thinking? _I have the perfect thing for you oblivious little Veronica the idiot. _

"I dare you...." I let the tension build up inside of Veronica. _She's what you call a smart idiot. __She knows I'm playing with her. _"To be locked in a closet with the other Heathers, to show them one entry in your diary, and you can't come out until I say so." Cady speaks up.

"So, it's seven minutes in heaven, but with unlimited time." Everyone looks at her. _Damn, she's not so innocent after all. _"What? I'm not _that _retarded." Heather's clearly impressed, but doesn't show it as she immediately gets up, commanding her 'minions'.

"Whatever. Come on girls, let's get this over with." I'm sure no one else heard the excitement in her voice besides Regina and me. The other colors stand up and follow them. I do to, so I can lock them in from the outside (ha, she doesn't know this closet locks like that). The closet we arrive at is inside our parent's room. Barely anything's in it, on account of the parents not being heere. It's pretty medium sized compared to the other closets in the house. I turn on the light for them (you're welcome b*tches) and they all walk inside. Veronica's clutching her diary. _This was the perfect idea._ Before I leave, Heather gets my attention. "Chloe." I look back, and she's sticking her middle finger at me. I make the same gesture, but then imitate sticking my fingers in **(author no say this thingy)**. Heather drops her jaw as I shut the door and lock it. _I'm really doing you a favor Veronica. You're welcome. _

_<Heather McNamara's POV>_

_Heather's really pissed at Chloe isn't she? _Being the more affectionate one of our group, I go over to Heather and wrap my arms around her. She doesn't object because we've been friends the longest (although, I don't think she'd object a hug from Ronnie or Ducky in some cases).

Ducky scoots toward Chan and lays her head on one of her knees. Ronnie follows suit on the other. It's little intimate moments like these that have to be hidden from the cruel world of high school. It's also the same moments that make me totally in love with them. A few seconds pass before Chan takes initiative again.

"Ok, that's enough." We all get up and arrange ourselves in a circle. "Veronica, diary." The command is short, and Ronnie is reluctant to comply. Is there something she doesn't want us to see? Probably, it's her diary. Ducky takes it from her (after a nod from Chan) and flips to a random page--a more recent one.

It’s written on the first day of school...

_September 1, 2019_

_Dear Diary,_

_You know I think I'm pretty lucky for a student at Northshore. Being friends with who I call the most popular and powerful clique at school is pretty lucky for someone like me. And what makes it better is that I've somehow gotten them to not bully Martha anymore. But what makes it worse? See, I've got this huge crush on the Heathers. And I mean I'm in love with all three of them equally._

_Heather McNamara: Her sweet personality, how much she cares about all of us (even Martha). That sunny smile she has on her face every single day, despite how f***ed up it gets. Her cheer performances, god knows how she got that good._

_Heather Duke: Yes, she does get jealous at times, but I find it absolutely adorable. And the way her cheeks flush when she gets embarrassed, especially since she acts all tough, we all know she secretly cares about all of us._

_Heather Chandler: See, I don't think I need to explain Chandler. I mean, who wouldn't have a huge crush on the mythic b**ch? She's always protecting the other Heathers and I when some a**hole decides it'd be a good idea to, well, do I have to explain?_

_And don't get me wrong, they're all hot as f***. Just. Not me. I know I've been friends with them for a year (and to be honest, they were more b**chy last year), but I never understood why they chose me. I'm just not, good enough._

_Sincerely,_

_Veronica_

The other Heathers and I share a confused glance. Ronnie thinks she's not good enough?? Of course she is! Why else would we have eagerly accepted her? We haven't done that to anyone else. _I refuse to let you feel this way Ronnie._ Ronnie, who had scooted away from the three of us, had her knees to her chest, watching our every move. I crawl over to her and carefully press my lips to hers. I can feel butterflies in my stomach from doing so._ I love all three of these girls so much._

I break the kiss and move to cuddle under Ronnie's arm. Ronnie lets down her legs to allow more comfort. I see Ducky crawling after me, pressing her lips to Ronnie's before cuddling on her right leg. Chan very slowly follows suit, coming to rest on Ronnie's left leg. It's a few seconds before Ronnie talks.

"How can all three of you want me? I’m not even that pretty." Ducky, surprisingly Chan, and I look to her.

"You're not the only one with insecurities." I expect the statement to come from Ducky, but it comes from Chan, who's obviously the most confident with herself…..right? "You three don't know how many times I've been…" Ducky lays her hand on Chan's arm in attempt to soothe her. Chan barely to never tells us about her problems, and it's something we've come to accept.

"I love you three." Coming from my mouth, and being the more 'cuddly' one, it's not a surprise to the others. So I clarify. "Like, genuinely love you all, a lot." I glance from one friend to the other, them doing the same.

"We love you too." Ducky finally declares. The soft mushy Ducky we see is probably from the sexual tension from being locked inside a closest.

_Maybe….._

I crawl on top of Ducky, Chan positioning under her, Ronnie on top like me. I smash my lips into hers and unbutton her blazer….

_<Gretchen's POV>_

The seven minutes pass. We had continued to play truth, drink, or dare while they were locked in and found out that Cady's bi (looks like all but one of us are gay) _[Also, yay!]_, and made Brooke take 15 shots. All of us are pretty drunk at this point. The stoplight squad and blueberry walk back into the room. You can tell they tried to fix their hair, but it's still obvious what they were up to--Veronica is also a terrible liar with a terrible poker face.

"Chandler. Duke." Chloe and Regina know not to look over, the Heathers are the only ones addressed by their last names. The two more stubborn Heathers glare at me. "Nice tops. Where'd you get them?" Chuckles and giggles from the drunken group whereas the red and green glare at me even harder before sitting back down in the circle, blue and yellow close behind them.

"I'll have you know, we're switches Gretchen." As they sit, you can clearly see McNamara's and Veronica's urge to cuddle.

"Calm down Ducky." Regina and Chloe snicker. "……….." _Pffff. Ducky?_ She's screwed. "Oh, like you're one to talk." _F**k_. "Don't think I don't know about your girlfriends." _What the--?_ Regina, as always, is quick to interfere.

"Heather, tell your newly found girlfriend to mind her own f**king business!"

"Well maybe you should just come out already!" I assume Chloe is still mad about being outed like that, but it's her fault for not coming out sooner.

"Says you! You've been pining on Brooke since 6th grade!" Chandler is in on the argument now. At this point, it's really hard to tell who's on who's side.

"Heather, do NOT bring Brooke into this! I defended you!"

"You call that defending?!"

"Freak!"

"Sl*t!"

"B**ch!"

"Karen!" The three glare at Karen. "What? I thought we were yelling out names." I turn her toward me and mouth _'Honey, no'_. I grab her along with Cady and relocate to Regina's room. I hear more shuffling as we walk out, the Heathers probably following suit. _I sort of feel bad for Brooke and Jenna. Though, they'll probably just wait out in the hallway._

"Gretchen, what's going on?" Cady has a look of concern on her face.

"Oh right, this is your first sister fight isn't it?" She nods. "Don't worry, they…um……do this a lot." As I say it, I realize it isn't healthy for the three to fight so much. In fact, I can still hear them shouting at each other. "I should've kept my mouth shut, but we have to insult the other cliques a lot, it just came out." Cady, bless her heart, comes up to me and strokes my arm.

"Don't blame yourself." I try to smile but it doesn't show. "And for the record, I'm completely okay with your relationship." Her smile is real, and I feel all mushy inside--the same way I feel with Regina and Karen. "And, I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Yay." Karen cuddles up next to me as I plant a kiss on her head. Cady's smile grows, even if it's hardly noticeable. "I wish we could do something. So that Regina and her sisters don't fight so much." Cady and I just nod, not having anything to say.

_Regina, you know things are going to change…. Why are you trying so hard to keep it the same?_

_<???'s POV>_

1101000101101010101010101110101010I101010101010010know1010101010101100010101011101010101010101010you101010101010101011011001010101100101hear101101010101010100110101010101010101101011001me101010101101010010101010110011010Richard10101010101010010101110101010110110011010100110101101010101010101010110100110101010101010101010110Goranski10101001010101010101010101010110You1100101010101011010101010101010101can't1010101010110101010101010110get10101010110101010101101010101010101001011010101010101101010011010101001010011010110101010101010101rid101010110101010101010101of011011010100110101010101001010101010me1010101010101010101011010101010100101010110101010101010110101010011001

1011101010101011010101010101101011001

10101010101010101010101101011

1010101010101010101

  
  


101010101010100110101010100010101010101010111001010110

1

**REBOOT COMPLETE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually do this, but if u liked it, CoMmEnT dOwN bELoW! can be one shots, or just plot ideas in general, I'd just love and appreciate any request you guys give!  
Any feedback is highly appreciated and requested!  
thx for reading!


	6. Return of the 11010110SQUIP1011010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @All_I_Really_Want_Is_An_Eggroll requesting boyf riends and stuff about SQUIP  
@CherriesAndRaindrops requesting Chandlamara with a side of Chloe and Mac argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know, there's homophobic stuff in here, so just be careful I guess?

<Michael's_ POV>_

After the SQUIPcident I've noticed how much Jeremy has changed. How he still dresses differently (though I've taken a liking to it), how he's extra careful not to say the word 'loser' around me because it brings flashbacks, how he's a lot more outgoing and relaxed, how he stares at me from across the classroom, how he gets flustered whenever our hands accidentally touch. He's everything to me, and I'm so grateful I'm his favorite player two.

At this point I'm pretty sure I'm gay for my best friend. Yeah, that sounds right.

"Jeremy my buddy! How's it hanging?" It's lunch (finally) and Jeremy and I make our way to our usual lunch table. It's the one next to Chloe's table, as the whole 'sister clique' thing is the biggest thing that this school has. The second thing being people's reactions toward sexuality (including Rich and me). Of course Rich's has more reactions, but mine clearly has more hate.

But that aside, I notice Christine is on the opposite side of Jeremy like she has been since school started again.

"Eh. Same old same old." Christine tells us she's going to the bathroom, and gets up and leaves. I turn towards Jeremy.

"Ok Jere, what the f*ck is going on between you and Christine?" My best buddy pal looks at me with confusion.

"You didn't know? I swear, I thought I told you we broke up over the summer." _Wait, Jeremy's SINGLE? Now Michael, don't get excited. Just because he's single doesn't mean you can get with him. You need to stop falling for straight kids._ "It was awkward at first, but we're doing better now."

"Jere, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you break up?"

"You're fine Micha. It just wasn't going anywhere, so we decided we're better off friends." I nod and wrap my arm around my best friend, making him fluster, but he doesn't resist. Just as I do, I hear Chloe storm over to the Heathers, and watch as she grabs McNamara and pulls her to the 'confronting zone' I like to call it. Christine sprints back to the table.

"GUYS!" She sits down, slamming the table. In a 'table-level' voice she tells us what's wrong. "Someone outed Chloe!" Jake, otherwise known as 'Chloe's ex but they're still best friends because why the f*** not', is obviously concerned.

"What the f***? You think it's one of the other cliques?" _At this point, I highly doubt it. Brooke told me about their 'clique rumors' rule. Meaning, someone of one clique can't spread certain rumors about another clique--sexuality being one of them. Chloe must have a f*** ton of clues if she's targeting Heather McNamara._

I zone out from the conversation and look over at Rich. I think they're talking about how they didn't know Chloe's bi or whatever. Although, Chloe is our friend (though I'm not that close with her), Rich been quiet all day, which I know isn't his normal personality because he hung out with us over the summer. Something's up with him.

"Guys I'm going to the bathroom."

_<Rich's POV>_

I tell them where I'm going and walk towards the bathroom.

_Deactivate._

A sigh of relief escapes my mouth. Having the SQUIP update and now be able to deactivate makes life slightly easier. Of course with everything at home to the added pressure of a sh*t talking super computer, it still sucks. I’m just glad no one's called me out yet.

"About time *sshole." Heather Duke is there before me outside the bathrooms. Duke and I have been pretty good friends since my freshmen year. Yes, she is a year older than me, and with the development of the sister rivalry, we've had to hide it. But, we're still short buddies.

"'Sup Heathen." She rolls her eyes and gets all serious.

"Something's wrong." _Reactivate._

**Maybe if you listened, this wouldn't have happened.**

_Shut up, Heather Duke is just that observant. She runs the f**king yearbook. Now, what do I do?_

**Let her talk.**

"You've been shady ever since school's started up again." The line reminds me of the day Jeremy turned on his optic-nerve blocking. "I f***ing swear, you'd better tell me what's going on."

**She cares about you.**

_Duke? No way._

**Why else do you think her voice is filled with both hurt and anger?**

_Uh…_

**She might not care about you in a romantic way, but she does in a friendship way. Something I still can't comprehend as well--even with my update.**

_That's your problem. Now what?_

**"If there is something wrong, it's none of your business."**

"If there's something wrong, it's none of your business." Duke glowers at me.

"Fine!" She walks up to me. We're the same height, maybe her a bit taller. "If that's how you feel," She takes the mini bi flag that she gave to me out of my pocket. It was a little 'coming out gift' she got me. "You can erase me out of your life." She shoulders me and briskly walks back to the cafeteria. I lean against the wall.

_Gee, thanks a lot man._

**It was necessary.**

_Why the f**k did you want her out of my life?! She's my f***ing friend!_

**We can't have you associating yourself with enemy cliques. You're closest to Chloe correct?**

_Right…_

**That makes you a soldier in her army. You need to stay loyal to your leader.**

_Fine._

**Now head back. Don't want them getting suspicious now do we?**

_No._

**Good.**

~ ~ ~

_<Chloe's POV>_

With McNamara's wrist in my hand, I make my way to the one hallway that stays empty during lunch. I feel my face turning hot as I practically throw the yellow girl into the wall.

"You've got some f***ing explaining to do!" Her eyes are filled with fear. _Last year was already a b**ch. Why is this year so much worse, so soon? _

"C-chloe, I d-don't know w-what your t-t-talking about." She stutters. _I'm not having any of this. _

"You sure? Explain to me why this was one of the many notes taped to my locked this morning?" I hold the note up to her face, making sure the she recognizes it. 

**F**KING DYKE!**

"I-I didn't write this." She says as she takes the note from my hands. I notice how she studies it. _F**king liar. _

"It's _your _handwriting. What happened to that little innocent Heather everyone knows? Oh that's right! She didn't exist." The words start spilling from my mouth. I'm so pissed at McNamara I swear I might rip her hair out if I wanted to. But I'm not a monster.

”Chloe that’s enough.” I hear Heather walk into the hallway. I don’t normally comply when this happens, but I don’t want to make a fool of myself (even if it’s just the three of us here). I distance myself from McNamara and exit the hallway. _You got lucky McNamara._

_<_ _McNamara’s POV>_

_I swear I didn’t write it._ Chan comes up to me, and I run into her arms.

”Chan, I swear I didn’t write it. I was framed I swear it.” I’m sobbing as she wraps her arms around my whimpering body.

"Shh. Shh." Chan pats and kisses my head. "It's ok Heather. I know you didn't do it."

"I don't want to argue with your sisters Chan." I take a deep breath as my crying starts to simmer down. "I just want you to get along." I feel her hands stop. She pulls me in for a quick squeeze before letting go. We look at each other in comfortable silence. _She really cares, huh?_

"Come on, let's go fix your makeup."

~ ~ ~

_<Brooke's POV>_

"You ready to go?" It's Wednesday the 22 of September and Chloe and I have started our weekly Pinkberry trips. Chloe is walking towards me with her signature sunglasses covering her eyes. I wish she didn't cover them. She smiles.

"Let's go." The drive is short as always, and we get our usual frozen yogurt cups and sit in our booth in the back. We eat for a few minutes in silence until I can't handle it.

"Chloe, we have to talk about us." She shakes her head.

"No. No we don't."

"Chloe--"

"Brooke, please."

"What are you so scared of?" She freezes. Her hands find their way into her lap, her eyes following, not wanting to look at me.

"I don't…." She pulls up her knees to her chest. "I don't…want anything to happen to us." She still won't meet my eyes. "Everyone at school knows I'm bi now. I don't want you to be dragged into it." She looks up, her mascara is falling in a quiet fit of tears. "What'll they do to you? I can't live with this." I walk over to her side of the table, softly telling her to scoot over. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Do you want to give it a try?"

"Of course I do!" She wraps her arms around me, head laying on top of mine. "It's just…" I snuggle in closer. "I've already been disowned. My parents hate me. Everyone at school gives me nasty looks. It's already hard coming back from last year…" I remember the SQUIPcident. Although Chloe and I only had it for a short amount of time, it was enough to haunt and verbally abuse us. I still remember what it had said. _You need to take initiative more. You're such a pushover, no wonder everyone loves Chloe more. It's no wonder that no one likes you._ "I don't want the same thing to happen to you." Chloe looks at me with a serious face.

"Then no one will know." I press my lips to hers for reassurance and I can feel her smile into it before she pulls away. "I suppose this means you're my girlfriend?" She nods.

"We might as well tell Jenna. She's gonna find out sooner or later." I giggle.

I guess we're dating now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry CherriesAndRainbows ur request was kinda short..... but anyway,,,,  
Thx for reading! Feedback and request highly appreciated ;3  
See yall later :)


	7. It starts again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @All_I_Really_Want_Is_An_Eggroll  
SQUIP STUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takeyoubisurprise--Rich  
slushgod--JD  
pureunicorn--Martha
> 
> Also, how do people title their chapters? my stuff gets worse every time...

_takeyoubisurprise sent a private message to _ _slushgod _

**takeyoubisurprise: **hey

**slushgod:** who is this?

**takeyoubisurprise: **Rich Goranski

**slushgod: **wtf do u want?

**takeyoubisurprise: **you like veronica don't you?

**slushgod: **perhaps

**slushgod: **what's it to you?

**takeyoubisurprise: **there's a way to get her

**slushgod: **is there now?

**takeyoubisurprise: **if you're willing to pay the fees

**slushgod: **how much?

**takeyoubisurprise: **600

**slushgod: **what makes you so certain it works?

**takeyoubisurprise: **meet me in the bathrooms on the second floor during 4th period

**takeyoubisurprise: **bring ur money, u r gonna wanna buy it when I explain

**slushgod: **ok

_<JD's POV>_

Putting my phone aside, I look up at my ceiling. _Something that'll get me with Veronica? I wonder why it costs so much. _I hear my dad shuffling around downstairs. However ignoring him, I continue to ponder this opportunity. _I can finally get her away from those f***ing Heathers. We can build a new world. Well, I guess I can spare Goranski for providing the.....whatever it is. _

I fall asleep with Veronica on my mind.

~ ~ ~

I'm waiting for Goranski in the boy's bathroom, the 600 in the inside pocket of my trench coat. I've got to hand it to him, it was smart of him to schedule the exchange before Ram and Kurt's daily money collecting. If only this kid wasn't late. 

_slushgod sent a private message to takeyoubisurprise_

**slushgod: **wtf is taking you so long?

**takeyoubisurprise:** hold ur senior a** up

**takeyoubisurprise: **I have ms. fleming this period

**slushgod: **fine

**slushgod: **hurry up

**takeyoubisurprise: **omw 

I put my phone back into my pocket, just as Goranski walks into the bathroom, greeting me the way he does everyone. He sets a box down onto the floor.

"'Sup?" I roll my eyes. If this were last year, he'd be shoving me over to the side on his way to class, only for me to be helped up by Veronica. _The nerve of him to shove his upperclassmen. _

"You've managed to get me here with the money. Impress me." I lean against the wall as I listen to his take on this.....pill?

"It's really a supercomputer that speaks to you personally. But you can't speak to it out loud because you're the only one who can see it." I scoff.

"So it's drugs?" He laughs.

"It's better than drugs Jason Dean." He walks up to me, his head twitching. His eyes turn blue, like there really was a computer inside of him. "IT'S FROM JAPAN!" _Is he....singing? I can't tell. _I press impossibly closer to the wall. "It's a gray, oblong pill. Quantum nanotechnology CPU. The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and it tells you what to do. Helps you to be cool. It helps you rule!!" I now have the courage to talk again.

"Listen Goranski. I didn't skip class to be cool. I want Veronica." The blue glow from his eyes disappears.

"Don't worry about it. My buddy Jeremy Heere got his girl through the SQUIP." I tilt my head in confusion. Catching my drift, he clarifies. "That's what it's called." I nod. "And now, it's upgraded so it's even better than what he received. So, we got a deal?" I think about it for a moment. _Even better huh? If it'll help me get Veronica then..._

"Deal."

"Good." He retrieves the box he left on the bathroom floor. Looking closer, it's a shoe box for lady's running shoes. He opens it, revealing a bottle of Mountain Dew, and sure enough, a SQUIP. Goranski hands me both as I give the 600 to him. "Take it with Mountain Dew to activate it. No refunds." He watches my every move as I slowly swallow it. It tastes like wintergreen Tic Tacs. "And don't say I didn't warn you."

As if on cue, a sharp pain pierces my skull.

It's unlike the brain freezes I often put myself through at the local Seven Eleven. It's like a bullet going through my head and back out again. I realize my eyes are closed, but as I open them, there's an unusual light. Almost as if there's a computer booting up. I start to see binary flying around the room. _What the f*** is happening? _

**Calibration in progress. Please excuse some mild discomfort. **

_What? _The pain increases. Goranski stands above me (which is saying something because this kid is short as hell) like he's seen this before.

**Access procedure initiated. **

"Ok....." The pain releases, allowing me to catch my breath. "Is it supposed to be that painf--"

"Wait."

**Discomfort level may increase. **

The pain returns, stronger than before. I scream--louder than before. _How the f*** has no one come in yet?_

**Accessing neural memory. Accessing muscle memory. Access procured complete.**

The torture evaporates as quickly as it appeared. As it speaks again, a sort of hologram starts to form before me.

**Jason Dean.**

I recognize the voice.

**Welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor.**

_Is that...._

**Your SQUIP.**

The person who stands before me has long black hair. Her emerald green eyes aren't as intimidating as they may seem to other people. The only other person besides Veronica that I'd willingly listen to.

_.......Mom?_

~ ~ ~

_September 24, 2019_

_Dear Diary,_

_I probably shouldn't be hanging out with JD. Not because he's a bad person per se, but he's been acting different. Of course, it could just be a bad day, but I've got a bad feeling about this one. Like he's still wearing his trench coat, but he's wearing red underneath. RED of all colors! He NEVER wears anything other than black._

_I'm lucky he even agreed to meet me at 7-Eleven today because he's actually talking to people. And not those rare cases where he makes snarky comments about stuff, like a genuine conversation. I have no idea why he's changed, but I hope it's nothing serious._

_I mean, it's not like he took some pill sized supercomputer right?_

_Sincerely,_

_Veronica Sawyer_

~ ~ ~

_September 24, 2019_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm glad no one's found out my relationship with Brooke. I mean, we always had spent so much time together, I guess it's not that obvious. And between Jenna and I, there'd be no mercy for anyone who dares call out Brooke._

_As for me personally, the students of North Shore High still fear me. Yet, more of them have been f***ing homophobes in commenting and leaving notes and messages all over the school. Starting with the quarterback and linebacker, Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney respectively. Fag, dyke, you name it, I've probably been called that. Heck, someone started shipping me with Space Dyke. Which we know won't happen because Brooke is that much better._

_Normally, my sisters would be happy for me. But I can't let them know about us. One of them, or their friends, is out to get me. Why else would I have been outed? If they had just minded their business like they always did, none of this would've happened. I'm glad I've started dating Brooke, but why can't things go back to what they used to? I don't want us to graduate college hating each other. Because again, as much as I hate to admit it, I love them so much. I really do._

_I just hope it doesn't get worse._

_Sincerely,_

_Chloe Chandler_

~ ~ ~

_Wait, let me get this straight, you look like my mom, so that I'll listen to you?_

**Precisely, JD.**

I decided to skip my last two periods of school to get this SQUIP thing sorted out on account of Rich filling in for me. The past few days have been, interesting. Hopefully I won't be asking favors from that kid anytime soon.

**And it seems that Veronica cares a lot about you. Especially since she's worried enough about your well-being that she wants to meet with you.**

_I didn't want her to worry about me._

**Good things come from patience, JD. Now, you've already had me for three days. Why are you just now trying to wrap your head around this?**

_I wanted to see if you were actually worth 600. Going through my memories to look like my mom was impressive though._

**Thank you.**

I sit up on my bed, back against my headboard. I glance at the bright color of fire on my clothing and cringe.

_Why must I wear red? What was wrong with my other clothes?_

**You blend in too well. In order to get Veronica, you need to stand out more. Hence, the color of the senior queen bee, Heather Chandler. Rich has had his SQUIP since freshman year and--**

_Don't remind me. I'd rather not associate myself with a junior._

**Based on your current options, you would not do well with Ram and Kurt, and the Plastics have no other acquaintances. Therefore the best option to get you noticed is for you to associate yourself with Jake Dillinger and Richard Goranski. In other words, if you're noticed by others, you'll be noticed by Veronica.**

_But we're already friends._

**Her interest isn't focused on you.**

_…..What?_

**Never mind that. It's time to go.**

_<Veronica's POV>_

Getting off my motorbike, I walk into the classic JD hangout called Seven-Eleven. As I get inside, he's already drinking a Slushee (his favorite, black cherry). I wave then proceed to buy myself a Slushee, blue raspberry. I lean against the wall next to the machine as he leans against the counter. It isn't long before he speaks up.

"How's it going 'Ronica?" He had been calling me more nicknames as the week had gone on.

"Cut the crap JD. What the f*** is going on?" He waits for a moment before responding.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie and you know it." He doesn't respond right away, just stares into the distance (which is really a wall considering our position in the Seven-Eleven). "See, look at you, you're staring at absolutely nothing." He shakes his head, as if snapping himself back into reality, before focusing on me.

"Don't lose your head over something so small Ronnie. There's nothing to worr--"

"Jason f***ing Dean, listen to me." He stops. _Oh god, he stopped. I did not prepare myself for this. _"Your changing. And, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, because knowing your home life isn't all that great, some things could honestly be better for you." I take a breath before continuing. _I hope I'm saying the right things. _"But there's something about you that's.....off. For starters, you've changed your look so that you're actually wearing something other than red, and you do your hair up everyday. You're actually talking to people, which is great, it really is. But the people you're talking to are all.....I don't know......bad influences?" He rolls his eyes at me, something he's never done to me before. "Look, I know I'm not in a position to be talking about it, especially considering last year. But, something has changed you, and I'd like to know what it is." A slight moment passes before JD opens his mouth.

"I honestly thought you'd be excited for me. Heck, maybe even proud. I'm actually reaching out to people, and I get a lecture? Why can't you just be happy for me? Or are you once again too self-absorbed in your Heather-filled life to pay attention to anything happening to the rest of us?" I purse my lips. _Sh*t. I guess I phrased it wrong. _He shakes his head before walking out to his motorbike and driving off. My attempts to call after him fail. My hand runs through my hair as I contemplate what I said that pissed him off. _This isn't like him. But then again, I still don't know what he's capable of. _

I throw my Slushee into the trash can on my way out the door. _How am I supposed to fix this? He won't talk to me for a long time...... again. Ugh. Why does high school have to be so hard? _

I make my way to the front of my house and open the door. I find a note from my parents, saying that they've left to go to a friend's house. After picking up the sandwich my parents left me, I make my way to my room, falling onto the bed leaning against the backboard. I take a bite from the sandwich before taking out my phone. A couple names cross my mind before I settle on who to message.

_imasmurf sent a private message to_ _pureunicorn  _

**imasmurf:** hey martha 

**pureunicorn: **Hey veronica 

**pureunicorn: **What's up?

**imasmurf: **so

**imasmurf: **i may or may not have pissed off jd

**pureunicorn: **How'd you do that?

**imasmurf: **well i was worried about him so we met up and gave him a sort of lecture i guess on how i was concerned and then he got mad and drove off

**pureunicorn: **Oh gosh

**imasmurf: **idk what to do :((((

**pureunicorn: **Want me to talk to him?

**pureunicorn: **We've kind of bonded over each of us being ur friends

**imasmurf: **omg martha u queen ilysm

**pureunicorn: **I think you love some others more tho ;)

**imasmurf: **GASP

**imasmurf: **who tf told u?

**pureunicorn: **Veronica ur so oblivious and obvious how can u not see that?

**imasmurf: **f***

**imasmurf: **also, y is ur auto cap and autocorrect on?

**pureunicorn: **I like it

**imasmurf: **if u say so pureunicorn

**pureunicorn: **I thought heather mcnamara was the pure one??

**imasmurf: **yea i don't think so anymore

**pureunicorn: **What?

**imasmurf: **hush pure child

**pureunicorn: **Ok?

**pureunicorn: **Im gonna go now

**imasmurf: **kk bai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any feedback or request is highly appreciated cuz at this point i'm just building off of the SQUIP idea but if y'all have requests i'd be happy to do them for u! :)
> 
> In other words, pls send requests bc updates r becoming slower, and my writing more terrible, i need motivation.


	8. Uhhhhhh musical stuff???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is someone help it's just a filler chapter, next chapter will have stuff going on (hopefully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will not affect the plot at all most likely I just want to get more stuff out
> 
> plsjointheatre--Christine  
jerethebear--Jeremy  
pacmantattoo--Michael  
partyatmyhouse--Jake

_plsjointheatre sent a message to 's_ _quip squad' _

**plsjointheatre:** GUYS!

**jerethebear: **wasup christine?

**pacmantattoo: **heyyy

**icyb*tch: **wats going on?

**plsjointheatre: **the henry the 8th unit is starting!!!!

**partyatmyhouse: **and this is great bc?

**plsjointheatre: **my theatre knowledge has been summoned!!

**takeyoubisurprise: **NEW MUSICAL

**takeyoubisurprise: **SPILL

**pinkberryyall: **i is a simple person

**pinkberryyall: **i see new musical

**pinkberryyall: **i click

**plsjointheatre: **basically its about the six wives of henry the 8th

**plsjointheatre: **they've been reincarnated and formed a girl group

**pinkberryyall: **OMG IVE HEARD OF THIS ONE

**takeyoubisurprise: **tall, large henry the 8th

**imbetterthangretchen: **supreme head of the church of england 

**plsjointheatre:** @pinkberryyall @takeyoubisurprise @imbetterthangretchen HELL YEA U HEARD SIX ALREADY

**imbetterthangretchen: **what's six? that's from tik tok 

**plsjointheatre: **blocked

**takeyoubisurprise: **rt

**pinkberryyall: **rt

**jerethebear: **hey it sounds cool

**jerethebear: **maybe it'll help my history grade....

**pacmantattoo: **listening to the first song rn

**pacmantattoo: **THIS IS SO GOOD Y TF DOES IT ONLY HAVE 9 SONGS

**plsjointheatre: **rt

**pinkberryyall: **we should all claim wives!

**icyb*tch: **brooke 

**icyb*tch: **babe

**icyb*tch: **sweetie

**icyb*tch: **there r six wives

**icyb*tch: **and eight of us

**partyatmyhouse: **u know she does have a point

**partyatmyhouse: **that would've been cool tho

**imbetterthangretchen: **u b*tches ready to head back to the hellhole tomorrow?

**jerethebear: **ughhhh

**plsjointheatre: **we should all get some rest

**plsjointheatre: **BUT I EXPECT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF U TO BE OBSESSED WITH THIS MUSICAL TOMORROW

**pacmantattoo: **damn chrissie is scary when demanding

**plsjointheatre: **go listen to it

**partyatmyhouse: **on behalf of everyone else

**partyatmyhouse: **yes maam 

_hottergossipthanjenna sent a message to 'my gfs'_

**hottergossipthanjenna: **BABES

**myskirtistiny: **yessss? heart emoji smiley face emoji

**THEb*tch: **Karen sweetie, we don't spell out emojis.

**THEb*tch: **What's up Gretch? I was actually being productive for once.

**hottergossipthanjenna: **srry gina

**hottergossipthanjenna: **also HOW TO MAKE CADY NOT CUTE AF??

**myskirtistiny: **kill her?

**hottergossipthanjenna: **honey no

**THEb*tch: **You don't. We make her fall in love with all three of us.

**THEb*tch: **Then add her to the relationship.

**myskirtistiny: **i wanna date her now thoooooooooo :(

**hottergossipthanjenna: **same baby, same

**THEb*tch: **That being said....

**THEb*tch: **Come over b*tches.

**myskirtistiny:** when?

**THEb*tch: **Now.

**hottergossipthanjenna: **we have school tomorrow???

**hottergossipthanjenna: **and ur sisters r home???

**THEb*tch: **Did I ask for input?

**THEb*tch: **Now, or you're gonna get it Gretchy.

**hottergossipthanjenna: **omw gina

**myskirtistiny: **same

**THEb*tch: **Perfect. See you in a bit ;)

**myskirtistiny: **<3

**hottergossipthanjenna: **<3

_imasmurf sent a message to 'Heather squad plus a veronica'_

**imasmurf:** SO

**ducky: **what now?

**imasmurf: **about the sleepover

**ducky: **no

**imasmurf: **but it's been like....

**imasmurf: **10 days

**lemon: **no

**imasmurf: **we need to talk about it

**mythicb*tch: **no

**imasmurf: **HEATHER ALICE DUKE, HEATHER ELLE MCNAMARA, AND HEATHER JESSICA CHANDLER WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT!!

**lemon: **....

**ducky: **how tf did u get our middle names?

**lemon: **yea, how did u veronica BARRETT REGINALD sawyer??

**ducky: **PFFFFFFFFFFFF

**ducky: **OMG THAT'S GOLD

**mythicb*tch:** ronnie just yeeted her phone across her room

**lemon: **there r so many things in that sentence i could question

**lemon: **but i think we know the most important thing to ask

**ducky: **chandler y tf r u in ronnie's room?

**mythicb*tch: **uh.....

**mythicb*tch: **sh*t

**lemon: **I'M COMING OVER

**ducky: **NOT IF I GET THERE FIRST B*TCVH

**imasmurf: **b*tcvh

**ducky: **stfu i'm driving heere 

**lemon: **KEEYP UR EYESON THEROEASD

**imasmurf: **MAC

**imasmurf: **EYES

**imasmurf: **ROAD

**ducky: **veronica open ur f*ckin door before mac gets here

**lemon: **TOO LATE DUCK

**imasmurf: **ok ok im omw don't kill each other

**mythicb*tch: **wait is no one gonna talk about how veronica's middle name is almost the same as my sis's?

**imasmurf: **is no one gonna talk about what happened at the sleepover?

**lemon: **no

**ducky: **no

**mythicb*tch: **no

**imasmurf: **i rest my case

**imasmurf: **and chandler get off my f*cking chair i know ur on it b*tcvh

**mythicb*tch: **no

**lemon: **u rlly came at them didn't u?

**imasmurf: **and ur next if u don't put down my slushie cup

**ducky: **y tf do u have a slushie cup?

**imasmurf: **for hanging out at sev elev

**imasmurf: **now GO UP TO MY ROOM B*TCVHES

**imasmurf: **we r gonna talk about it whether u like it or not 

**lemon: **ok b*tcvh

**mythicb*tch: **yea, get up here b*tcvhes

**ducky: **SHUT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests pls!!
> 
> And also, this is just a filler chapter, I couldn't think of anything while writing this, but I'm good now, and ready to write the next one! I don't know how long it's gonna take, but stay tuned (I guess?)
> 
> Okay byeeeeeeeee


	9. uhhhhh more squip stuff?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more stuff with rich and jd and also more sister drama I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what has this turned into?
> 
> Monday 27

_<JD's POV> _

_A fire?_

**Yes JD. A fire.**

The first thing mom--I mean my SQUIP did when we got back was what she called 'syncing up' with Goranski's SQUIP.

"My SQUIP says that if I set the fire, Jenna will gain status by knowing all the details, and with her, Brooke and Chloe's status will increase."

"That's weird logic."

**Maybe, JD. But if it's what his SQUIP says, it's sure to benefit his needs.**

"So, why did we need to sync up?" Goranski holds up a finger and looks towards the ground. _Probably asking his SQUIP._

"He says that setting the fire will help your purpose too."

**If panic is set to the school, you have the possibility to console Veronica.**

_Yeah, sure. I'm still mad. Why didn't you tell me she wasn't gonna approve?_

**I've said it before. All good things come with patience.**

The first bell rings.

"I'll text you the details for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Is there a problem?" I shake my head. Goranski walks away as Dillinger fills his place.

"Hey JD." I nod in salutation. "I noticed you've been talking with Rich lately."

**Jokingly say, "Have you been stalking me or something?"**

I note the sentence my SQUIP tells me to say. I've been questioning a lot of my SQUIP 's approaches, not really sure where this is going. Regardless, I obey.

"Oh? Really? You haven't been stalking me lately have you?" Dillinger laughs at the comment.

"You're cool man." I nod my head.

**You're smiling.**

_What do you mean?_

**You enjoy being noticed by others, even if it's not Veronica.**

_My only intention is to get Veronica._

**I doubt that. Now don't talk too long, or you'll get suspicious.**

"I was just wondering if you've noticed anything off about him."

**He's talking about the re-activation of his SQUIP. Of course, he has no idea this has happened.**

_Re? Activation?_

**Let's just say you're not Rich's first customer. Now, shrug, and say, "I haven't. Is something wrong?"**

I obey, shrugging and replying to Dillinger's comment. "I haven't. Is something wrong?" He tells me to forget it, clearly distressed by the lack of an answer. My SQUIP doesn't tell me to do so, but I turn his attention back to me. "Hey, you wanna go get something? To, distract your mind?" He looks back at me, his attention caught.

"Like what?" I smirk.

"Meet me at Seven-Eleven after school. And bring Rich too, he could use it too. I'll show you there." The second bell rings, and Dillinger waves, saying one last goodbye.

"Right. See ya at lunch!" I nod and turn towards my classroom, which is math. _Ugh. The only reason I go to this trash school is because of Veronica._

**Not anymore.**

I almost jump at the sudden comment from my mom--SQUIP. SQUIP. But no one notices my startle. _Because why would they? _I enter the classroom about two minutes before class starts. _Ok then, two minutes to talk to mom.......SQUIP._

_What do you mean not anymore?_

**You seem to enjoy Rich Goranski's and Jake Dillinger's presences.**

_Wha.......No I don't._

**I'm not going to argue with you JD. But from what I'm seeing, you want to hang out with them. Willingly.**

_Where are you getting this from?_

**Think about it JD. I didn't tell you to invite them to Seven-Eleven. Yet you did. On your own will.**

_....I'm just going along with your plan._

**Is dating Veronica Sawyer really the only thing you want?**

The late bell rings, and my focus turns to the teacher, relieved I don't have to answer the question. I can hear my SQUIP temporarily disable itself, as it always does during classes (Veronica would actually want me to learn stuff in school). As the teacher quickly reviews what was went over on Friday, I have a quick thought to myself.

_Now that you mention it.......I don't know._

_<Cady's POV> _

Lunch with the Plastics has its benefits. For one, I get to spend time with the three of the hottest girls in school (because let's be honest the others are hot, but they're the hottest). Second, I'm protected by whatever jock decides to hit on me. And third, they're gonna help me get with this senior in my calculus class, Aaron Samuels. To be honest, I don't really like like him, it's just so the Plastics don't find out about my real crush. On all three of them. _That's....interesting? Does this happen?? I DON'T KNOW! _ But, it does come with having to spend less time with Janis and Damian.

"If there's one thing you should know, it's that guys like Aaron love being the 'good guy'." I listen to Gretchen and the others give advice. "I mean he _is _Regina's ex, so...." _Sh*t. Wrong person? _

"That doesn't matter Gretch. This is Cady we're talking about. It's fine." Regina turns to me. She winks and I swear I almost lose it.

"Hey guys?" The voice comes from Karen, who seems to be staring at Chloe's friends. "Do you know anything about Rich Goranski?" She sounds innocent, but I have a feeling her intentions aren't. 

"Why do you want to know about him of all people, Karen?" Regina scolds Karen, which in reply Karen shakes her head.

"I was thinking about what happened that one day with Chloe being outed and your sister being pissed." I'm about to ask which sister, but Karen seems to read my mind. "Both of them." I nod my head, understanding. _Well, Janis did tell me that one thing... Should I tell them? _

"He's hiding something. Listen, I know everything about everyone--way more than ugh Jenna can--and let me tell you that whatever he's hiding, he's covering up real good." _I guess if it's troubling them that much then... _

"You know...." Their attention is turned to me. "I heard that Rich took this like really weird drug thing..." Gretchen's eyes widen in a way I can't tell if it's envy or proudness.

"Like what?"

"Like...this weird supercomputer that like in a pill. It's supposed to make your life better but I've heard it's really abusive." The jaws of each of the Plastics drop, again making me question whether or not it's a good or bad reaction.

"Wait, who told you this?"

"Janis. Janis Sarkisian." Regina purses her lips. _That's not a good reaction... _"Did I say something wrong?" I ask cautiously. Regina shakes her head as she responds.

"The two of us are just....not on good terms as of right now." I nod. I'm sure Gretchen senses the tension because she quickly saves the conversation.

"But anyway. Cady, that is GOLDEN." A lightbulb seems to light up above her head. "We need to put it in the book." Everyone's eyes light up. "We're meeting at Regina's house after school. Sound good?" We all nod. I text my parents under the table that about the plans. They've been pretty chill with everything as long as I have friends.

"It's a date."

_<Martha's POV>_

Since Veronica's left our table for the Heathers' table junior year, JD and I have been eating lunch together. This year, I invited Janis Sarkisian and Damian Hubbard to sit with us. So now, there are four of us at the table.

”Veronica’s just trying to look out for you.” I do as I told Veronica previously, and try to talk some sense into JD.

”Pff. By not appreciating my efforts.” JD has turned out to be....stubborn in the least. I can see why Veronica had some trouble talking to him. 

“But doesn’t the fact that she took time out of her day to make sure you were ok instead of spending it with the Heathers mean something to you?” JD purses his lips as Janis and Damian make there way to the table.

”’Sup *ssholes.” The *ahem* rather brutal greeting comes from Janis. But i’ve learned to get used to it. JD nods his head in response, probably ignoring the previous conversation. The table grows silent as it usually does. With some thought, I decide to continue my efforts despite the new arrivals.

”Just. Give her a chance, alright?” JD looks at me, before glancing at the two juniors. After seeing that they weren’t paying attention (it were just faking it) he nods.

”Alright.” I don’t think he completely means it, but with the way he’s been acting, i’m glad he’s opening up, if even just a little bit. Even if Veronica doesn’t like him the way he likes her, she still cares about him.

_<Regina’s POV>_

Once we arrive at my house, we head past said sisters and hurry up to my room. Don’t want them in our business now do we?

I shut the door behind us and lock it—for good measure. Gretchen and Karen are already looking for the Burn Book, as i’ve had to hide it in a new spot every time my sisters are in here, or if we’ve taken it out ourselves. Sighing, I lift up my mattress and take out the pink scrapbook.

”Doesn’t that hurt?” _Ah. Sweet sweet Cady. Always caring._

”No.” Is my response, despite the urge to say more. I open the book to the next blank page. “Gretch?” On cue, Gretchen hands me a photo of Richard Goranski. Cady looks a bit confused and awkward. I motion for her to sit on the bed and she obeys. “It’s a bit old school yes, but it’s easier to keep a secret.” She nods as the other two sit on the bed, beside Cady and I. After pasting the picture in, Karen hands me the pen. 

“What’d Janis say it was called Cady?” I wince, but too subtle for the others to notice. After I had spread the rumors about her, we’ve grown apart. I only wish I hadn’t been so paranoid, but she probably hates my guts so i can’t do anything to fix it.

”She said it was called a SQUIP.” I pause. “Something wrong Regina?” 

“I’ve heard Chloe talk about that before, with her friends.” I look to my fellow Plastics. “I think this is bigger than we thought girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to be honest, not entirely sure if this will be continued. I have no idea where it's going, and I hope that if I take a break I'll be able to write more (as if I wasn't already with the writer's block but still). Hope you guys are okay, if you've made it this far. It's just a bit harder for me to write a plot if not completely planned out. Which it usually never is.....
> 
> So, if you have a oneshot request, I can write it (if it fits with the timing of the plot line heh). I'm just saying it's a little bit harder now for me to write for this book.
> 
> Sorry again! :'(


End file.
